


This Guy Sucks

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Double B, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk what titles are anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: double b met online and started sending dick pics to each other, so that leads to something.





	This Guy Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write double b smut ok. but it’s kinda different to how i normally write smut ??? i hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> if you preferred my previous kind of smut, then please tell me, i won’t mind ^^ thanks!

Having met the guy online, there was no way he could really tell if he was going to get a good fuck. He knew what the man’s cock looked like, having sent and received pictures quite a few times already. If anything, he was more turned on. The mystery of this stranger through a screen was thrilling, and he couldn’t wait to see him that night.

All through work, he had the man’s profile open. Kim Jiwon. He would sneak in a glance or two at those compromising pictures while he was at it, and he really could not resist a gorgeous cock. He even found himself licking his lips and drinking more water than usual. 

By the time he was home, he had received a text from said interest, and Hanbin called him back. They spoke to each other for a good while about this and that. It wasn’t purely sex related, but there were a few sex jokes in there, whether intentionally or not.

Hanbin told him that he would meet the guy at his house in about an hour. He had never been to that side of town after all, so he needed some time to find the right place. The man told him that it was no problem and that he was waiting patiently for his arrival.

At long last, he had arrived to the house, dead right on a cul-de-sac. It was almost eight, and he wasn’t expecting any dinner. The energy drink he had only moments ago along with a quick sandwich ought to cover him for the night.

He pulled up to the side of the road, right in front of Jiwon’s house. He noticed that there were two cars in the driveway along with a dirt bike stuffed inside. Perhaps he had taken too long to stare, because the next thing he knew, the owner had popped out of the garage and made his way to his car.

“Hey, you doin’ alright?” The question was innocent and pleasantly asked, which was accompanied by the show of shining white teeth. He had a beer in his hand already, and after Hanbin had reciprocated the smile, he was given the beer in his other hand. 

They were outside talking for a good half an hour about where Jiwon had gotten the cars before they headed on inside. It was painfully obvious to him that they were both erect and ready for anything, but no one was really making a move. Frankly, it was strange as they were so confident in sending each other those dick pictures just the other day.

It wasn’t until Jiwon had gotten them another round of beer when they finally closed the gap between them. They were doing their best to set their beverages down without spilling, but it was probably inevitable as they couldn’t tear away from each other.

Jiwon was already cupping his face in his hands and poking his tongue at his lips for entrance. It was so easily given that he felt the guy smirk between kisses. It was quickly getting hot and it was a struggle to keep their hands off of each other. They were in such a rush to find what made the other sensitive that Hanbin simply took the initiative and got in between the other’s legs in the next moment.

He received a confused glance before he was quickly finding himself amused and let Hanbin carry on with what he was aiming for. So he fumbled with the zipper for a moment, following the pull of his pants. Jiwon raised his ass to allow the piece of clothing to move off of him, and the next thing he knew, he was mouthing the outer line of the man’s jockstrap.

It was already wet with his own saliva, and the soft moans escaping the elder man was a glorious sound. He massaged the inner thighs as he looked up for some reactions, which was a grin at its finest. 

Hanbin gulped as he parted. He smiled up at the other as he begun to pull the jockstrap off, which sprung the mighty erection. He had no time to admire it when all he wanted to do was devour it. He was caught up in the moment and he kissed all sides of the member.

His tongue was generously lathering the length before finally inserting it into himself. Jiwon was sipping on his beer as he watched on so amusingly. He had a devilish smile on his lips. It was frankly the most beautiful sight he ever saw as he went to town on the man.

His head bobbed up and down in such a manner where almost all sides of his mouth was familiar with the length. Hanbin stroked whatever he couldn’t reach with his mouth, not wanting to deep-throat just yet. But after around ten minutes, he had stopped and departed.

Saliva was already dripping from his chin, but he could argue that it was the man’s leaking precum. That alone was sweet to his senses and all he wanted to do was swallow more of it, but it was far too early to. “Do you want another beer, baby?” He asked in such innocence, despite what their current situation held. Hanbin downed the rest of his own before agreeing to the next round.

They were soon entering the master bedroom. It was normally depicted as sacred and only for the selected few, but in that moment, he was an exception. Jiwon had already suited himself nicely on the bed and turned on some porn on the flat screen that hung perfectly opposite of the bed.

The new sound spewing from the stereo was giving him the illusion that two other people were with them in that room. The only difference was that they were already fucking as Hanbin stood with his third beer on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t until one of the stars had switched positions when Jiwon had already started on unbuckling his pants and, by similar methods, his jockstrap.

Hanbin’s head was in another city over with how the man’s tongue worked him up and down. Unlike himself, Jiwon wasn’t afraid to take all of him. He even felt the hot breath that escaped the man easily right on his abdomen. It was a little ticklish, but it improved his senses.

His body was fire, and the other’s body was no contrast. It was close to a sauna inside that room after simply five minutes in, but thankfully the burning desire between them was not quick to diminish and Jiwon’s mouth was heaven on Earth to the younger man.

Jiwon held his hips with such sturdiness that it was nothing but sexy. There was no doubt a string of lewd words escaping his typically caste lips. “I’m really close.” He whined out in a rush, which caused the other to depart and lick his lips in such a seductive manner that Hanbin’s knees were increasingly weak.

“Don’t worry about it, baby.” He remarked as he pulled him into a sloppy wet kiss that made him feel like the dirtiest guy on the planet. But he didn’t care, at least not in the moment. Hanbin was taken down with him onto the soft sheets and they made-out for a good while.

Clothes were off in between kisses and before they knew it, they were laid bare while men on screen behind them were taking it rougher than Hanbin could even imagine at the moment. It felt unusually cold in some places, but he couldn’t be bothered to find out why.

Before they knew it, they were in another position. Hanbin’s ass was in perfect view of the other’s face and his own had a front row seat to the glorious member he so widely admired.

Moans left their pretty lips so easily through muffled tones. The vibration of his own hit the length on all sides, and he was getting plenty of grunts and groans in return. It was soothing, in a way he didn’t quite understand, and they kept at it for another twenty minutes or so just devouring each other. 

“I want to fuck you in the ass so bad, baby.” And with that, they were in another world as Hanbin was on his hands and knees, and Jiwon was lubing himself up to slowly enter him. He wasn’t entirely immune to the initial pain, but he was getting used to it far quicker than he used to. He was going into pleasure peaks faster than usual.

Jiwon inserted himself without much issues, but he was thankful that he didn't roughly penetrate him like some porno, which coincidentally happened to be exactly like the one that was playing before them. Moans from all sides were soon mixed together and he didn’t know whose belonged to who.

Jiwon spat on his hand so that he could stroke himself, gearing up for the quickly arriving release. And these actions came out so automatically as his mind was going blank. Jiwon was hitting the right spot each time and his own cock was rock hard. 

It only took them a few more moments to finally release, and Jiwon wasn’t afraid to release his load inside Hanbin. It was hot and heavy, and it was already leaking down his legs by the time he pulled himself out. 

As the two sat leaning against the headboard, they watched another porno while drinking their beer. It wasn’t cold anymore, but it still had the kick it was intended for. Jiwon seemed to be in his element. But that also didn’t stop him from reaching down to shake his length and soon fall hard again.

Hanbin leaned over and took the cock into his mouth, similar to how he did earlier. However, he also sucked on the man’s balls, which caused roars of moans to escape his lips in an instant. 

They were still riding off their sensitivity by the time Hanbin settled himself on top of the other. It filled him up to the brim, and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop moving. He bounced so boisterously that Jiwon couldn’t help but stare at him, simply enjoying the show. 

Frankly, Hanbin was nothing but a mess and apparently that got Jiwon off badly. He rocked back and forth as the other held him by the hips and made an even bigger mess of his neck. It didn’t sting the slightest as it only brought waves of pleasure throughout his body.

It took them only minutes to get off the second time, and Hanbin fell forward onto the sweaty body beneath him. Rock solid and sweet. He stayed there for a rather long while as Jiwon held him in a much gentler manner.


End file.
